Exit wounds
by Maha.Khali
Summary: En la desesperación, Shisui consigue una anestesia al dolor en su corazón.


**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, INCESTO, SHOTA (implícito).**

Este relato se ubica en el mismo universo alternativo que Regresa antes del ocaso (fic en proceso), aunque puede ser leído por separado sin problemas. Si quieren comprender un poco mejor la trama, pueden darle un vistazo rápido, lo dejo a su criterio.

El título corresponde a una canción del disco Love like loud de la banda inglesa Placebo, la cual usé para inspirarme un poco.

Es mi primera incursión en la escritura de lemon así que acepto todo tipo de crítica constructiva (o no) que puedan hacerme.

Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

 _Khali._

* * *

Hace semanas que el silencio reinaba en el apartamento que compartíamos en la ciudad. La interacción se basaba en la mesa monotonía de la rutina: universidad, trabajo, cigarrillos, cena, dormir.

En el mismo tiempo, dejé de dormir en la misma cama que él, a lo que no encontré resistencia. Itachi rondaba la casa como un fantasma, silencioso pero furibundo.

\- No me parece correcto.

\- No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión en el tema. No voy a dejarla. – sentenció.

Apreté los puños, enterrando las uñas sobre en las palmas de las manos mientras lo visualizaba con un ojo morado y dos dientes menos en esa perfecta dentadura.

\- La traes al apartamento.

\- Es mi casa también.

\- ¿Qué hay de sus padres?

\- Somos cuidadosos. – comentó con picardía, encendiendo un cigarrillo y exhalando el humo a un costado.

\- Tiene la edad de Sasuke, Itachi…¡unos jodidos 16 años! – mi paciencia había llegado a su límite.

\- En dos años…

\- No terminé de hablar, cierra la puta boca por una vez en tu vida. Te paseas como si nada por la calle de la mano con la niña, eres un jodido adulto, Itachi; además que es ilegal que te estés follando a una menor de edad.

\- Rin tiene agallas para entregarme todo lo que tú no estás dispuesto. – masculló indignado.

\- ¿Ah si? Ya sé donde va todo esto, ¿crees que terminaré en el cliché "que tiene ella que no tenga yo?

\- ¿Estás celoso, Shisui? – comentó apagando el cigarrillo contra la pared, una mala costumbre que nunca logré corregir.

La tensión en la mandíbula provocó un crujido en mi boca, juré que vi rojo.

\- ¿A todo se reduce esto? ¿Probar si estoy celoso? – reí con amargura. – Eres un jodido retorcido.

\- Hay que ser uno para reconocer a otro, ¿no crees, primo? – comentó, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos y rozando sus labios contra mi barbilla, dejando besos ligeros a su paso.

Suspiré a medida que los besos se tornaban más húmedos, en dirección al lóbulo de la oreja. Su lengua se desplazó lánguidamente sobre el pabellón y acarició el lóbulo, antes de morderlo con suavidad. Por inercia, mis manos se habían desplazado a sus caderas para atraerlo.- Después de todo no soy el único que aceptó mudarse al culo del mundo con tal de vivir en un feliz mundo de incesto con su primo hermano. - susurró con cinismo.

Las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría, y las manos que antes lo atraían viajaron hasta su pecho. Su espalda sonó ronca contra la pared, moviendo los cuadros que había pintado en uno de sus "viajes", un elefante con cabeza de águila pero con alas de murciélago, que se desplazaba por el desierto bajo un eclipse solar anular.

\- ¡Hijo de una gran puta! ¡Pedófilo de mierda!

\- Al menos no soy un cobarde, Shisui. Eso es lo que nos diferencia, primo

\- Das asco. – escupí literalmente.

La risa maníaca de Itachi retumbó en las paredes de la sala, siendo lo último que agració mis oídos en mi huida.

Azoté la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, liberando parte de mi frustración con un pobre objeto inanimado, que distaba bastante para satisfacer de arrancarle la jodida cabeza a mi primo.

Ahora me encontraba en la calle, sin abrigo ni ganas de volver a la casa.

\- Lejos de ver al maricón pedófilo lunático…-murmuré a la nada.

¿Qué podía hacer para matar la noche? Siempre podía quedarme en un hotel, los días que fueran necesarios. Carajo, hasta podría rentar un nuevo apartamento para no tener que soportar las folladas maratónicas de mi primo con la colegiala.

\- Ella no tiene la culpa. – murmuré por lo bajo nuevamente. Carajo, ya me estoy pareciendo a Itachi con esas cosas de hablarle a la nada.

El mero pensamiento me estremeció hasta los huesos.

Empujé la puerta del bar con lentitud, sabía que no debía. Prometí dejar de beber, lo juré ante la mirada escarlata de mi primo.

\- El mismo que se acuesta frente a mis narices con otra persona.

El cantinero llenó el vaso de líquido ambarino, dos hielos flotaban dispersos en la superficie. Suspiré y tragué el contenido entero de una sola vez.

\- ¡Carajo! – mascullé tocándome el pecho.

\- ¿Primera vez? – rió el cantinero mientras le señalé el vaso, apurando un refill del delicioso whisky irlandés.

\- Para nada. Sólo estoy oxidado. – comenté dejando de lado el hecho que la garganta me ardía como los mil demonios. Mi comentario logró arrancarle otra carcajada al hombre, levanté el vaso a su salud y volví a repetir el trago.

\- Deberías ir más despacio, amigo, no querrás pasar la noche abrazado al excusado.

\- Shisui. Mi nombre es Shisui. – el hombre extendió su mano por sobre la barra, estrechando con firmeza la mía.

De cerca, observé que era joven, poseía la tez de una piel acariciada por el sol del día. Seguro un atleta de parque, fanático del aire libre. La playera sin mangas dejaba apreciar unos brazos fornidos, lo que confirmaba que entrenaba a diario. Nariz respingada perfectamente, ojos color almendra, un palillo de metal entre sus dientes, un rostro perfecto adornado por una varonil sonrisa socarrona.

\- El nombre es Genma. – contestó de inmediato, buscando mi mirada con sus orbes de avellana. - Bienvenido al A.M.B.U, Shisui. – guiñó el ojo, sirviendo el tercer vaso de whisky de la noche.

\- ¿Eres el dueño?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Eres demasiado joven para serlo.

Una vez más, su risa contagiosa que terminaba decorada con una sonrisa perlada hacía estragos en mi débil voluntad. Otro cliente apareció a solicitar unos tragos, Genma los preparó con gran habilidad y se los entregó.

La música sonaba en un tono agradable, la poca gente que lograba reunirse en una noche de otoño en plena semana laboral esparcida por los rincones del bar. Parejas hablando, compañeros de trabajo compartiendo tiempo de calidad, grupos de amigos reunidos…

\- El bar es de mi padre, estoy trabajando por la temporada. – comentó al volver.

\- Pero no es temporada…

\- Exacto. Estoy de vacaciones y mi padre tenía ganas de tomarse unos días, así que…

\- Explota a su hijo. – el alcohol comenzaba a aflojarme la lengua. De nuevo esa risa contagiosa, sus ojos se achinaban cada vez que lo hacía. Su cabello caoba caía desordenado sobre su frente enmarcando la mirada hipnotizante del joven. Apuré el whisky en mi garganta e inmediatamente el vaso fue llenado.

\- ¿Vas a contarme que pasó?

Mi mirada desconcertada le arrancó otra carcajada a aquel hombre que me parecía más bello con el correr de los minutos.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que tengo algo para contar, Genma-kun? – la desinencia rodando por mi lengua.

\- Nadie viene un día de semana a atiborrarse de alcohol por que sí. Algo ocurrió, tal vez si lo cuentas puedas sacártelo de la cabeza sin necesidad de perder la conciencia al décimo vaso, Shisui.

\- Resulta que tengo una pareja…- reconocí que era difícil poner en palabras lo que estaba viviendo. El castaño me miraba fijamente, instando a continuar, sus ojos reflejando una infinita paciencia. Seguro había estado en esa situación un millón de veces.

\- Al carajo con todo. – suspiré hastiado.- Mi pareja me engaña.

Las orbes color avellana se abrieron de par en par y el sonido del metal contra sus dientes quebró el repentino silencio que se formó entre nosotros. Lo observé con cuidado, las palabras que había pronunciado volviéndose reales para mí también.

\- Ella es menor de edad, al borde de la legalidad. El le lleva más de cinco años, además que la niña aún está en la secundaria, en el último año. Es una chica dulce y muy inteligente. – comenté mientras miraba los cubos de hielo flotar en el vaso. – Nohara. Rin Nohara, logrará grandes cosas, de eso estoy seguro.

El alcohol en mi sangre comenzaba a tener vida propia, y ese comentario lo confirmaba.

Genma ladeó su cabeza , confundido. Luego estalló en una carcajada estruendosa. Ahora era mi turno de estar confundido.

\- Eres la primera persona que elogia las virtudes de la amante de su novio.

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Eso que dijiste.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Que tengo novio.

Su mirada buscó la mía, luego descendió hasta mi pecho y finalmente hasta el vaso vacío. Levantó una ceja mientras llenaba nuevamente el vaso, colocando dos hielos más.

\- Podrías llamarlo intuición. O bien, acabas de decirlo. – sonrió, las orbes avellana clavadas en mis ojos.

La curva de sus labios era un pecado, las perlas que tenía como dentadura sólo agregaban un brillo especial a ese hombre que era una delicia en sí mismo. El palillo en su boca se movía de lado a lado y la lengua asomándose en rápidos intervalos para moverlo.

Las paredes comenzaban a moverse, sólo por culpa de esa sonrisa.

Me dejó a solas en la barra con la vista en el vaso lleno, sus palabras carcomiendo mi cerebro intoxicado.

Los clientes se movían apurados, ya sea por más tragos por consumir o por pagar. El bar se iba vaciando lentamente una vez que pasó la medianoche.

\- Shisui.

Una voz aterciopelada llamó mi nombre.

\- Estamos por cerrar.

\- ¿Tan temprano?- Ladeé la cabeza, claramente confundido.

\- ¿Temprano? – rió de nuevo. – Son las dos de la madrugada.

\- Oh.

Había estado tan concentrado en los hielos – y en admirar exquisito espécimen que se paseaba detrás de la barra- que no me percaté que no quedaba nadie en el bar más que el hijo del dueño…

\- Y el cornudo del año, por un carajo.

De nuevo una estruendosa carcajada, y la sonrisa. ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta?

Fijé la mirada en su mano extendida frente a mí.

\- Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, ¿no? – sonrió. – No creo que a tu novio le agrade mucho que llegues en este estado a tu casa.

\- A mi novio le importa un carajo, se está follando a esa cría de prostituta en nuestra cama.

\- Me niego a dejarte ir así, Shisui. Quédate un poco más, prepararé un café. Luego puedes escapar corriendo si quieres, pero no puedo dejarte ir así de ebrio.

\- No estoy ebrio.

\- No, estás jodidamente borracho, cariño. – rió estruendosamente, tomando mi mano. Me guió hasta un sillón bastante grande, en una esquina del salón. Genma quería asegurarse que al menos no caería de cabeza y moriría en su local. Mi cuerpo cayó pesado sobre la superficie acolchonada, los resortes crujieron bajo su peso. Genma me enderezó, o al menos trató de hacerlo.

\- Voy a preparar el café y a limpiar un poco este basurero. Terminaré lo más rápido posible y te acompañaré hasta casa, ¿está claro? – sentenció tajante.

Ladeé la cabeza, un gesto que se estaba haciendo común para calmar el mareo que sentía; y emulé una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa afirmativa.

El castaño negó con su cabeza, divertido con mi desgracia.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la cocina, dejándome una buena vista de su trasero. Silbé por lo bajo, buen momento para descubrir mi faceta de borracho libidinoso. Volvió a los pocos minutos, y dejó la taza sobre la mesa que estaba frente al sillón.

\- Eso te revivirá un poco. – suspiró. – Voy a limpiar, si necesitas algo trata de balbucear mi nombre o arrastrate hasta donde esté, lo que se te ocurra primero. – pronunció, dejándome nuevamente una perfecta vista de su trasero. Giré mi cabeza, tratando de apreciar más la forma redonda que dejaba ver su pantalón negro ceñido en los muslos.

\- Carajo, hubiera traído los anteojos…

El café realmente era revividor.

Genma ahora limpiaba la barra con desinfectante y luego la lustró con un spray de olor raro.

\- Bien, lo único que me falta limpiar eres tú.

Levanté una ceja ante el comentario, y reí. Dejó el senbon – así se llamaba ese palillo al parecer – en el platillo que sostenía la taza y se sentó frente a mí.

\- No lo quise decir de esa manera. – rió rascándose la cabeza, un gesto que denotaba nervios. El castaño dispuso de la taza vacía sin mediar palabras y volvió hacia el sillón. – Voy a levantarte, cariño, coopera conmigo.

Una risa estúpida – ebria- cortó el silencio. Genma levantó la ceja por segunda vez en pocos minutos.

\- ¿Así que te parece gracioso? – el castaño puso los brazos en jarra, sus manos en su estrecha cintura que ahora observaba con detalle. Era lógico…

\- Gran trasero, pequeña cintura. – mi mente inventó una conexión coherente entre los atributos físicos de mi acompañante.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa mezclada con ¿lujuria? Del castaño supe que nuevamente había pensado en voz alta. Genma me observó con una ceja levantada, y rió. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, las orbes castañas levemente achinadas.

\- Carajo, eres hermoso.

Claramente, un borracho libidinoso.

Pero eso no parecía molestarle para nada, de hecho, comenzó a acercarse al sillón al que me encontraba anclado como una lapa.

Metí las manos por debajo de su playera sin mangas, la yema de los dedos recorriendo sus abdominales. Trace el recorrido de mis dedos con la lengua, intercalando pequeños besos con suaves mordidas.

La respiración de Genma iba en aumento al tiempo de las caricias.

La playera quedó a un lado a la vez que él abría el cierre del pantalón para colar su mano. Cerró sus dedos por encima de la tela del boxer y volvió a besarme, su lengua moviéndose al compás de la mía. Coló sus manos por debajo del boxer con su mirada fija en mis ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura. Su mano se cerró firme sobre el miembro, y fue entonces donde pude distinguir 2 cosas en mi intoxicada mente: ese chico no era Itachi y lo bien se sentían sus rodillas apretándose a mi cintura mientras me masturbaba con ambas manos.

Genma recorría el falo de punta a punta con hábiles toques, esparciendo el líquido para lubricar su exquisita manualidad. Permanecí como espectador de la situación unos minutos, paralizado por el placer que me provocaba ese desconocido castaño que tenía a horcajadas. Acerco su rostro al mío, su lengua acarició descarada mi labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Te ves sorprendido. - Maulló acomodándose mejor, abriendo más las piernas para frotar su erección contra la mía, bien desnuda a diferencia de la suya.

Sus palabras fueron dinamita para mis acciones. Necesitaba tenerlo ya, y no era opcional.

Tomé sus labios con brusquedad, lo que le arrancó un suave gemido. Sonreí y volví a repetir varias veces la misma acción, acentuándolo con caricias delicadas sobre su pecho. Tracé un camino húmedo hacia su pecho y tomé entre mis dientes uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo con esmero. Los gemidos iban en aumento, y de no ser porque estábamos en un bar ubicado en un subsuelo, se escucharían hasta el exterior. O tal vez ya se escuchaban, pero eso no importaba.

Genma se retorcía impaciente sobre mi regazo, elevando el pecho y jalándome del cabello para pegar más mi lengua contra esos botones erectos y sensibles en su piel acaramelada.

Aproveché la distracción necesitada para acariciar su ombligo hasta el bajo vientre. Luché un poco con el botón del pantalón, pero logré introducir la mano sin más dificultad. No llevaba ropa interior y mi miembro se erguía como una roca entre nosotros. Lo tomé en mi mano y masajeé la punta, brillante por la excitación.  
Genma se estremecía encima mío, semidesnudo con los pantalones por debajo de los tobillos.  
Lo sostenía por la cintura cuando noté que temblaba, acercándolo más para que pudiera frotar su miembro contra el mío, las caricias en aumento cortesía de sus hábiles manos. Llevé 3 dedos hacia su boca, los cuales humedeció generosamente.

Los ojos avellana estaban vidriados por la lujuria, tácitamente me urgían más y lo más pronto posible. Comencé a acariciar su pecho con mi lengua, recorriéndolo lentamente mientras abría su cuerpo con los dedos. Los sonidos iban en aumento con cada dígito, sus caderas se movían hacia adelante buscando fricción y luego hacia atrás, buscando profundizar las caricias que le brindaba en su interior. Retiré los dedos, un gemido desaprobatorio rodó de sus labios.

\- No tengo nada. – mascullé enfadado. No solía llevar condones encima, después de todo nunca se presentaban situaciones que ameriten su uso. Como la de ahora.

\- ¿Estás limpio? - preguntó en un suspiro el castaño.

 _Solo si Itachi lo está..._

\- Sí.

Genma rio, el sonrojo de sus mejillas recorría su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho.

Se reacomodó sobre mi regazo y tomó mi miembro. Clavó sus ojos en los míos, un desafío silencioso, y comenzó a descender lentamente, adentrándome centímetro a centímetro en el calor de su cuerpo. Al llegar a la base, se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos antes de levantarse sobre sus rodillas y volver a rodar sus caderas sobre la erección, cabalgando con maestría.

Bebí las gotas de sudor que rodaban por su cuello y su pecho, producto del esfuerzo de su cuerpo. Tomó cada gota de autocontrol para no correrme con tan solo verlo así, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, su aliento saliendo como vapor de esos labios magullados por las mordidas intercambiadas

\- Más...Dame más. - gimió lastimero. Me observaba con los ojos entreabiertos, la mirada avellana vidriosa.

Ahí se fue el último rastro de autocontrol, junto a las manos que tomaron al castaño con fuerza y lo obligaron a bajar por completo. Genma abrió los ojos, ahogando un grito con una mordida en el lienzo blanco que era mi cuello.

El moreno se sumó a la danza sensual que le brindaba el más joven, subiendo las caderas para encontrarme con las de mi amante a medio camino y empujandolo a tomarlo cada vez más dentro suyo. Genma intensificó los movimientos, ahora casi desesperados, entendí el pedido silencioso. Llevé la mano hasta su miembro húmedo de excitación y lo acaricié lentamente, el tacto caliente sobre la piel afiebrada. Basto un par de toques para hacerlo enloquecer.

\- Shi...sui- el nombre era un mantra para el joven que se retorcía de placer.

Apuré el paso, y en pocas estocadas logré mi cometido. Genma se corrió manchando su abdomen y el mío, su cuerpo temblando por el alivio repentino. Continué con las embestidas atrayendo en ahora sensible cuerpo del joven hasta sentir mi propia liberación aproximarse como un cosquilleo en el vientre. Las contracciones de su interior me dejaron al borde de la locura, tal y como lo necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Lo quiero dentro, Shisui…- murmuró con la vista desorbitada de placer. Sólo pude sonreírle antes de cumplir con su pedido.

Así más fuerte las caderas de Genma y lo atraje, ahogando un gruñido sobre su pecho, llené su cuerpo con mi esencia.

\- Son las 4 de la madrugada. – comentó deslizándose de mi regazo, su humedad evidente contra el muslo. Sus ojos sonrientes danzaban sobre mi rostro, buscando arrepentimiento. Apoyé la frente sobre su clavícula, también húmeda con saliva y sudor. Ponerme la camisa iba a ser una tarea titánica luego de nuestra actividad.

Acomodé su ropa y luego la mía, comprobé que las llaves y el teléfono estuvieran conmigo y apuré el paso hacia la puerta.

\- No es necesario que te escapes.

\- No lo estoy haciendo.

\- Eso parece.- rio. Terminó de abrochar su cinturón y acomodó su playera. – Voy a acompañarte a casa.

\- No es necesario, puedo…

\- Aún estás borracho, cariño.

\- Pero…

\- No es negociable. – sentenció, haciéndome a un lado con sus manos para cerrar la puerta del local.

Le hizo la parada a un taxi que pasaba frente al local. El viaje transcurrió en un silencio solamente llenado por la radio que escuchaba el conductor, más bien como una seguidilla de propagandas informativas. Aún era muy temprano para el noticiario de la mañana.

El coche estacionó frente al complejo y Genma se removió estrepitosamente a mi lado. Respondió con otra de sus sonrisas a la sorpresa que le di con mis labios sobre los suyos.

\- Quiero saborearte una última vez, Genma-kun. – susurré sólo para sus oídos. De todos modos, el chofer nos observaba con cara de pocos amigos. – espero que lo de hoy te haya gustado.

Esa vez, arriba del taxi, me contagié de su dulce risa. Una despedida agridulce era la mejor de las despedidas. Lo besé una última vez, y volví a la realidad cuando el taxi se perdió en el amanecer gris de la ciudad.

Un sueño reparador de cuatro horas no pudo curar la resaca, es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero la primera vez que Uchiha Shisui pasó parte de enfermo en su trabajo fue por los resultados derivados de una noche de exceso de alcohol.

Abrí los ojos a la luz de día, la claridad que se colaba por las ventanas era el cielo nublado que guardaba un diluvio para las próximas horas. Me incorporé, estaba desparramado en el sillón y aún vestido con la ropa de la noche anterior, apestaba a cigarrillo, sudor y sexo. Sin signos de Itachi en las inmediaciones, corrí a refugiarme en el baño y puse a lavar la ropa lo más rápido posible, en un intento de no ser descubierto. Mi mente inventó cien coartadas distintas, todas sin testigo pero firmes, hasta llegar a la conclusión que no las iba a necesitar.

Al menos por hoy.

Una alerta se disparó cuando realicé que no sentía remordimiento alguno por la noche anterior. El sexo increíble, la sonrisa pícara y la risa contagiosa, esa bomba sexual andante que era Genma Shiranui. Doble alerta cuando acepté que me gustaría repetirlo varias veces.

El móvil vibró dos veces en la mesa de luz, la luz de la pantalla titilaba anunciando un mensaje de texto. Tal vez…

\- Debería volver al bar.

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Itachi se quitó los zapatos y las medias en la entrada, era una costumbre suya andar descalzo por la casa incluso en invierno. Se internó en la cocina ignorándome deliberadamente.

Desbloqueé el móvil con la esperanza que el remitente fuese el chico de almendra, pero no. Solo un anuncio de un nuevo plan de telefonía. Comencé a revisar los contactos uno por uno, hurgando en mi memoria borrosa a la vez que lo hacía.

\- Debe haber un modo…

Itachi se paró frente a mí, sus brazos cruzados, su mirada rojiza viajaba de mis manos hacia mi rostro. Carraspeó para atraer mi atención.

\- Has vuelto. – observé sin ánimos de ser irónico. Oh, las maravillas del coito eran incomparables.

\- Rin tenía escuela hoy.

Mi corazón se paralizó cuando vi una G entre los contactos. Sólo la consonante y un número de teléfono bastaron para imaginarme al dueño de la sonrisa más hermosa que vi en la vida.

\- Estás raro.

\- No me siento bien, eso es todo.

\- Deberías cuidarte, no quiero terminar contagiado de tus porquerías. – gruñó desviando la mirada.

\- Espero hayan tenido una buena noche. – ofrecí a modo de paz.

Itachi levantó una ceja, me notaba más sospechoso que nunca, pero no lo comentó. Su pasatiempo favorito siempre había sido jugar al detective, y luego tal vez al justiciero, pero nunca ambas al mismo tiempo. El menor ladeó la cabeza ante la expresión distraída del mayor.

\- Espero que también hayas pasado una buena noche.

Abrí el contacto y pulsé la tecla de mensaje.

\- Lo hice, muchas gracias.

Giré sobre los talones y volví al cuarto. Admití que dejar atónito a mi primo fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que tuve en la vida.

\- Que atrevido de tu parte tomar el teléfono de un borracho e ingresar tu número.

Su respuesta fue una carcajada que se escuchaba más allá del auricular. Una vez más, el castaño lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

\- Eres un hombre inteligente, Shisui…- elogió con galantería el joven. – Sólo puse la inicial, para evitar problemas…- la última frase se perdía en un susurro. Esto me causó más gracia.

\- Lo dices como si te arrepintieras…- sabía que Itachi estaba agazapado detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

\- Nunca me arrepentiría de haber conocido a alguien como tú…- una frase prefrabricada, sobrevalorada. Genma suspiró del otro lado de la línea, lo imaginé mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa plasmada en su varonil rostro. La misma que ofrecía al otro lado de la barra, libre de la lujuria que poseía su rostro cuando se retorcía de placer. – El bar abre a las 21, ¿sabes?

Escuché la sonrisa del castaño a través del recibidor y no pude evitar mi expresión de satisfacción al oír esa frase. Suspiré con pesadez, el infierno de la resaca aún hacía estragos en mi cuerpo.

Al carajo con todo.

\- Ahí estaré, Genma-kun.

Su risa era música para mis oídos.

\- Nos vemos, Shi…sui. – finalizó con un susurro cargado de sensualidad, la primera de todas las promesas tácitas compartidas con el castaño.

Tomé los paquetes que guardaba dentro del cajón de mi ropa interior y los deposité en la billetera. Traté de vestirme decente, consciente por primera vez de mi apariencia, después de todo, Genma Shiranui era un hombre joven al que le atraía sin haber hecho ningún esfuerzo.

Me gustaba Genma, así como me gustaba gustarle. Pasé una mano por la maraña azabache que coronaba mi cabeza y salí disparado por la puerta, esquivando magistralmente a Itachi que presenciaba todo como un ánima en la sala.

Marché hacia la calle con su mirada acusatoria clavada en la espalda y dudas crecientes en el corazón.

 _¿Sería capaz de hacer lo mismo?_

Tomé un taxi hasta destino, no quería arriesgar enfermarme de verdad.

Abrí la puerta del bar, hoy con más confianza que ayer. Mis pies se dirigieron en automático hacia la barra, atraídos por un imán que eran los ojos avellana del hombre que protagonizaba los deseos más lúbricos que se me ocurrían en el momento.

Me senté en el mismo taburete y aguardé paciente mi turno.

Un vaso con hielo, una mano solidaria vertiendo el elixir ambarino que tanto disfrutaba. La sonrisa perlada con el senbon entre los carnosos labios que se curvaban con facilidad tanto de felicidad como de placer, kilómetros de tersa piel acanelada.

\- Bienvenido a A.M.B.U, Shisui. – murmuró el hombre de mis sueños con una sonrisa pícara. El destello en sus avellanas prometía el paraíso más tarde, le devolví la cortesía con una mirada colmada de aquello que sentía por él. Lo vi estremecerse ligeramente y sonrojarse; no pude evitar la sonrisa victoriosa que apareció en mi rostro.

Tarde en la madrugada, el castaño aceptó entre sudor y gemidos todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Susurramos amparados en la solitud del bar lo que queríamos escuchar del otro.

Promesas de lujuria desenfrenada, juramentos de pasión sin cuartel. Buscar y desear el placer del otro, esa era la premisa.

\- Ya es hora. – comentó el castaño con las llaves en mano. – ¿Vamos?

\- Claro.

La lluvia no había arreciado desde la tarde, por la madrugada el frío húmero carcomía hasta los huesos del más fuerte. Genma tiritaba con fuerza, no pude contener el impulso protector. Ambos permanecimos abrazados hasta que las luces de un taxi se vieron en el horizonte. El castaño se separó y lo frenó con la mano. Me miró inquisitivo antes de subir, como ponderando una oferta que a último momento se le ocurrió. Se despidió con la mano, una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Le correspondí de la misma manera y observé el automóvil perderse en el horizonte de cemento.

Volví a pie al apartamento, como si la copiosa lluvia invernal fuera un bálsamo capaz de borrar el olor del castaño de la piel.

La agilidad de sus manos, la suavidad de su piel, lo adictivo de sus besos, los ojos avellana que brillaban cuando tocaba el punto exacto en su cuerpo. Era un ser pecaminoso y perfecto, me inflamaba de deseo el sólo pensarlo.

Genma Shiranui, era el nombre del hombre que no amaba.


End file.
